


Boredom is Dangerous

by MockingSpock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Friendship, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingSpock/pseuds/MockingSpock
Summary: Feeling bored with life Frisk thinks about how she never finished the last timeline. However every time she comes close to restarting Sans gets in the way.





	Boredom is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> My first Undertale fanfic so I hope it's good?

Frisk had received a call from Papyrus to meet him at the nearby human restaurant. After some thirty minutes of trying to figure out which human restaurant he had meant she found the skeleton brothers at a table eating – well Sans was eating at least. Papyrus had only a drink in front of him as he stared at his brother angrily. However, at the sight of his favorite human Papyrus cheered up.

 

"heya." Sans greeted first as she sat next to him "want my fries?" he slid the basket towards her.

 

That was when Papyrus turned angry again and shouted, "DON'T EAT IT!" Frisk had already taken a bite when he shouted and suddenly she was nervous over what joke Sans could have pulled with the food before Papyrus finished "THERE IS TOO MUCH SALT ON IT!"

 

"humans enjoy salt bro"

 

"WELL I DON'T SO NEITHER WILL THE HUMAN!"

 

Frisk let out a laugh as she took another bite. Papyrus was looking at her with a disgusted and betrayed expression while Sans smiled at her as usual. Both humans and monsters were eating together in the restaurant. Human families ate with monster families nearby. Greater Dog was also there eating a burger with two sodas – both for him.

 

"The fries are good. Thanks."

 

"no problem." Sans said.

 

Being ambassador was great. Living with Toriel was great. Everything was great. Except, for that itch. The itch to see what else could have happened. Frisk never finished the other route. What would have happened if she hadn't restarted before going to the King? What would have happened if she had killed-

 

"WHY ARE YOU SAD!?" Papyrus said tearing Frisk's attention away from her thoughts. She looked back up at him then to Sans who apparently had taken some of his fries back as he was eating them.

 

"I'm not sad. I'm fine." Frisk said with a smile.

 

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. Then he got excited. "OH, YOU'RE BORED!" Papyrus said. Sans stopped reaching for a fry midway and seemed to freeze. Papyrus however, continued talking. "I KNOW! WE'LL GO COOK SOMETHING! SOMETHING WITHOUT SALT!" He jumped out of his seat and sprinted to the door without looking back to see if anyone was going with him. Sans and Frisk watched Papyrus as he let out one final yell before the door closed behind him. "FOLLOW ME FRISK! TO UNDYNE'S!"

 

With a smile, Frisk turned to look at Sans to give a wave of goodbye. His usual grin was on his face with his eyes boring into hers. There was something there. She could sense his mood had change in some way but at the moment Frisk just wanted to catch up with Papyrus. To hang out with him and Undyne one last time.

 

"have fun." Sans said.

 

Frisk went off after Papyrus feeling Sans eyes on her back as she exited the restaurant.

* * *

The trio had tried to make cake. Undyne had bought a recipe book and slammed it into the table breaking it in half. Papyrus read the instructions out loud as Frisk brought the ingredients and Undyne punched them together. It wasn't cake when it was finished but it still tasted good. The three of them ate together outside on a blanket Papyrus laid out.

 

Afterwards, Frisk found herself here. Where it all began. The first time she restarted Flowey had showed up. He wasn't here this time. Frisk took it as a sign. Everything was going well, and she planned to return to it someday. As for right now however she had to go back. They had to know.

 

"hey there buddy."

 

Frisk gasped and jumped at the sudden voice. She spun around seeing Sans standing there with his hands in his pockets looking relaxed. With a nervous chuckle, Frisk's hand remained on her chest. "You scared me." She admitted. Sans chuckled with her for a moment before getting quiet. He looked up towards the hole that shined down on a small patch of grass on the ground.

 

"dark room. this is where you fell isn't it?" He asked. "must've hurt."

 

"I just wanted to look at it." Frisk felt like she had to come up with a reason for returning there. Sans appeared to accept what she said without question.

 

"did you have fun cooking?"

 

Her mood became happier at the memory. "Yeah! Papyrus hid all the salt though." She said. Papyrus had shut the door before Frisk could enter the house. Fortunately, he didn't lock it so she went on ahead discovering him with armfuls of salt shakers. She had been momentarily surprised on how much salt Undyne owned.

 

"sounds like something he would do." Sans was still standing there unmoving.

 

Frisk wanted him to get bored and leave. It was nice to see him one last time but she had come here to make up her mind, and her mind was leading her to restart. She had to know, no, she NEEDED to know what would have happened if she finished killing all the monsters.

 

"I kinda come here for the silence. No offense." Frisk said as pleasantly as she could. She even gave a kind smile hoping it would make up for the words and maybe even her future actions.

 

Sans visibly twitched despite his expression remaining unchanged.

 

"Sans?" Frisk said quietly, but in the silent room it was very audible.

 

"….  **please don't**." Sans said in a desperate tone.

 

"Don't what?" She didn't need to ask but she did anyway. There was nothing said for a while after that but it felt as if a silent conversation was happening between Sans and herself. No one moved and no one said anything. Then the light in Sans eyes moved to the side.

 

"….. hey. let's go find mettaton. he's always up to something."

 

"Go on ahead I'll follow shortly."

 

"nah i'll wait." Sans said.

 

Frisk knew then what her options were at that moment. She could either go with Sans to find Mettaton or she would have to fight him. It didn't feel right to consider the second. This was a pacifist route. Frisk couldn't hurt anyone here.

 

"Okay. Fine." She agreed.

 

Sans waited until she was slightly ahead of him before he began to walk.

* * *

The walk wasn't that bad, there was undeniable tension yet the conversation was pleasant. Frisk told Sans more of how her day went with Papyrus and Undyne. He listened intently as she shared how Undyne had added way too much milk in the cake but somehow ended up with delicious candy. At one point, Frisk even told a joke and had Sans chuckling. Time passed as did buildings. Eventually Sans had Frisk laughing so hard she forgotten what she had almost done.

 

"the anniversary of monsters leaving the underground is coming up. papyrus is going to throw a surprise party for you. so, remember not to tell anyone" Sans said. He watched Frisk as he walked.

 

"Wasn't I suppose to be the one not told?" She asked.

 

"specifically you yes."

 

Frisk sighed and looked on ahead. "Guess I'll act surprise then."

 

"That should be easy for you." The remark was so offhandedly Frisk nearly missed it.

 

Once they passed the throne room and the flowers she started to wonder where exactly was Sans leading her.

 

"I don't think we will find him up here. He mostly stays underground." Frisk stated as he led her out the barrier. Sans responded with a shrug.

 

"maybe." Sans said. "but i think i heard he was up here today." Frisk weren't so sure but followed him anyway. Every time she slowed down a bit Sans would stopped walking completely and look over his shoulder until she sped up. The sunlight felt good. She made sure to soak it in considering the next restart she won't be seeing much of it.

 

"i do remember something during that fight you had with flowey."

 

Frisk turned her head to look at him but Sans was still facing forward as he walked on ahead. "You said-" Sans interrupted her before she could finish.

 

"i know what i said but i remembered recently. i was the first one you tried to save. You reached out to me and told a joke… why was i the first?"

 

She never really thought about it before. Both times it happened, she pulled him out first. It just seemed natural to rescue Sans before anyone else.

 

"You were my first friend after I left Toriel, and you were always there selling something or asking me to come eat with you throughout the rest of the journey. It meant a lot to me." Frisk stated- and it was true. Sans was very important to her. During the first time, he was part of the reason she carried on and stayed determined. He was always there as if his presence gave her encouragement.

 

"but did it really?" His eyes were on her as he stopped. Frisk were too busy being shaken by his words that it took her a bit to realize where he had taken her.

 

"You took me home?" Frisk said as she stood on the steps of Toriel's new house.

 

"whoops." While looking at her, Sans pressed the doorbell.

 

Toriel opened the door and smiled upon seeing Frisk. "Frisk! Just in time for Dinner" she said happily. She stepped aside waiting for Frisk to come join her. Frisk walked into the house before turning around to Sans.

 

"See you later." She held up her hand to wave goodbye.

 

Sans continued to look at the human as the door shut


End file.
